Noble Links Johan
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 61046 |no = 1497 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 44 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 116 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 3 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 11, 27, 43, 71, 75, 79, 83, 87 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 11, 17, 27, 33, 43, 49, 71, 75, 79, 83, 87, 91, 95 |bb_distribute = 6, 4, 6, 4, 6, 4, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 11, 14, 17, 27, 30, 33, 43, 46, 49, 71, 75, 79, 83, 87, 91, 95, 99 |sbb_distribute = 5, 3, 2, 5, 3, 2, 5, 3, 2, 13, 12, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 11, 14, 17, 27, 30, 33, 43, 46, 49, 52, 71, 75, 79, 83, 87, 91, 95, 99, 103, 107 |ubb_distribute = 4, 3, 2, 4, 3, 2, 4, 3, 3, 2, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 5, 5, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The most trusted staff officer of the Randall Empire's first emperor. Identifying the emperor's talents before his rise, Johan spread word that he was the descendant of a hero who had led the people of Elgaia, which helped win unprecedented support. After the empire's founding, Johan laid the foundations for its government and the current system of aristocracy. However, he also set about permanently eliminating all obstacles to his own personal ideals, and even attempted to execute the decorated leader of the volunteer army. This earned him widespread animosity, and he was assassinated by an unknown individual with his ambitions still unfulfilled. |summon = It seems our interests are aligned. I will keep getting my hands dirty in order to form a perfect nation! |fusion = This technique for using talented people... It's so logical, so breathtaking! There's a lesson in government to be learned from this. |evolution = | hp_base = 5139 |atk_base = 1937 |def_base = 1979 |rec_base = 1593 | hp_lord = 7320 |atk_lord = 2621 |def_lord = 2681 |rec_lord = 2151 | hp_anima = 8212 |rec_anima = 1913 |atk_breaker = 2859 |def_breaker = 2443 |def_guardian = 2919 |rec_guardian = 2032 |def_oracle = 2562 |rec_oracle = 2508 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 32 |ls = Divine Rule |lsdescription = 30% boost to Def, max HP & damage taken boosts BB gauge and may restore HP |lsnote = Fills 2-4 BC & 25% chance to heal 20% damage |bb = Serpent Formation |bbdescription = 13 combo Dark attack on all foes, considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns, damage taken boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |bbnote = 20% OD fill rate & fills 3-6 BC |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 290 |sbb = Grand Decree |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns, considerably boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns, damage taken boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |sbbnote = 20% OD fill rate, 40% BC efficacy & fills 3-6 BC |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |ubb = Epoch's Fate |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate for 1 turn, 75% damage reduction for 3 turns & damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% OD fill rate & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Icy Gambit |esitem = |esdescription = Negates Def ignoring effect & slight damage reduction for 2 turns when damage taken has exceeded certain amount |esnote = 20% reduction after 5,000 damage |evofrom = |evointo = 61047 |evomats1 = Dark Mecha God |evomats2 = Dark Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Dark Totem |evomats5 = Dark Idol |evomats6 = Dark Idol |evomats7 = Dragon Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon |notes = |addcat = Champions of Randall |addcatname = Johan1 }}